Holiday Cave
Holiday Cave, also very commonly known as HC, is an event that opens to commemorate an occasion, mainly holidays, given its name. Holiday Cave events are most commonly an exclusive dungeon. While Holiday Cave is considered a form of event, it is separate from weekly events, though Holiday Caves are sometimes opened after weekly events. Holiday Cave events Holiday Cave events have existed in many different forms, ranging from an all dungeon exclusive event to a standalone dungeon event. This category lists the most consistent forms of Holiday Cave events and their features. Valentines Holiday Cave Easter Holiday Cave Easter Holiday Cave is a HC dungeon that opens to celebrate Easter. The dungeon itself however normally opens after Easter weekend, due to how long it takes to create. Easter HC's most prominent feature is the implementation of the partner egg system. All future Easter HC events have been confirmed by staff to have the partner egg system implemented. The partner egg system functions mostly as way to reward dungeon completion with parties. Partner eggs are Mystery Eggs that have a chance of containing Pokémon used by members of a party. This chance for a successful partner egg is normally 33%, but has been 50% and even 100% in the past. Pokémon such as Phione, Gible and Dratini cannot be partner egged due to their method of obtainment intended to be worked for legitimately. There are often no wild Pokémon recruits in Easter Holiday Caves as they are centered around hatching eggs. Summer Holiday Cave PMU Anniversary Holiday Cave Halloween Holiday Cave Christmas Holiday Cave Holiday Cave history Holiday Cave has a unique history as it often is the first release of new Pokemon into PMU. Furthermore, Holiday Cave did not always exist and has been discontinued and reestablished a number of times. Listed below is a recorded history of past Holiday Caves. 2010 PMU Commemoration Event 9/01/10 - 9/08/10 Floors: None Info: This event was made to celebrate the release of PMU 7. To get a Pokémon, you had to talk to a Chansey to get an egg. After a while, it hatched into a fifth-generation starter. The egg then transformed into an item that helps the Pokémon specified with it to heal it when hit with a Fire (for Snivy), Water (for Tepig), or Grass (for Oshawott). Along with the egg, you would also get a family item for that starter. +Pokémon: *Tepig *Oshawott *Snivy +Items: *Ivy Ring *Warmth Orb *Lucky Shell Thanksgiving Event 11/21/10 - 11/30/10 Floors: 15 - No boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Thanksgiving, due to the lack of a Halloween event that year. +Pokémon: *Wurmple *Pineco *Seedot *Paras *Growlithe *Vulpix *Spearow *Nuzleaf +Items: *Long Onion *Golden Apple *Aspear Berry *Big Apple *Huge Apple *Lum Berry *Persian Berry Christmas Event 12/24/10 - 1/7/11 Floors: 51 - No boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Christmas. +Pokémon: *Snubull *Onix *Snover *Eevee *Sneasel *Growlithe *Seedot *Marill *Delibird *Glalie *Graveler *Smoochum *Slakoth +Items: *Icy Dust *Normal Dust *Rock Dust *Steel Dust *Dragon Dust *Water Dust *Dawn Stone *Fire Stone *Freeze Band *Rare berries *Lum Berries *Stamina Band *Never-Melt Ice *Golden Apple 2011 April Fools Event 4/1/11 - 4/1/11 Info: For this event, for that day only, everyone's sprite was transformed into a Mew. Pokémon: N/A Items: N/A Easter Event 4/22/11 - 5/8/11 Floors: 41 - No boss Info: This event was made to commemorate Easter. To get event Pokémon from it, you had to hatch an egg that was found in the dungeon. You were able to trade your eggs for Rare Berries. To trade them, go to the entrance of HC and talk to Togekiss. She will ask if you want to trade your eggs for items. The berries were held in Nifty Boxes. This dungeon was made mostly by Kirk. To hatch eggs, players had to run around in a safe zone. So for most of the event people, ran around in circles in town. While this event was going on, Quick Seeds were banned from the town. Sprinko announced that he would make a 99-floor dungeon if 99 people were on. (closest was 94) +Pokémon (All unrecruitable): *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Pichu *Pikachu *Raichu *Torchic *Combusken *Togepi *Togetic *Happiny *Chansey *Starly *Shroomish *Lopunny +Items: *Mystery Eggs **Pichu **Happiny **Bulbasaur **Starly **Zigzagoon **Shroomish **Buneary **Eevee **Torchic **Riolu **Ralts **Hoppip **Munchlax **Vulpix **Togepi **Growlithe *Inferno Band *Vine Band *Meadow Plate *Grass Dust *Sun Ribbon *Lunar Ribbon *Razor Claw *Soothe Bell *Moss Stone *Shiny Stone *Oren Berry *Potion *Super Potion *Elixir *Lum Berry *Normal Dust *Ground Dust PMU Summer Event 7/5/11 - 7/19/11 Floors: 50 - No boss Info: This event was made to celebrate Summer time! There were 49 floors and the last being a floor of Deluxe Boxes. Inside the boxes, the items below were what could be contained inside. For this event, your level was reduced to Level 25 and you couldn't level up. Also, you weren't allowed to bring items and you could only bring half of your team (or only two Pokémon along). +Pokémon: *Kecleon *Tropius *Chimchar *Pinsir *Venonat *Crogunk *Eastern Shellos *Cacnea *Eevee *Tangela +Items: *TM Flamethrower *Canyon Band *Charcoal *Flame Plate *Golden Apple Halloween Event 10/26/11 - 11/13/11 Floors: Phantom Forest: 7 - No boss Abandoned Basement: 35 - Rotom Abandoned Mansion: 35 - No boss Abandoned Attic: 15 - Chandelure, three Lampent, six Litwick Info: It was released to celebrate the upcoming Halloween for everyone. As for all Holiday Caves, it was a set level dungeon with no items. The amount of Pokémon you could bring was unrestricted. After Phantom Forest, there was a break that you could see everyone on a map called "PokéHallow Square". It included a Cubone that healed your Pokémon and a choice of which dungeon you wanted. There was a fourth dungeon that was added - called "Hallowed Well" - was a 99-floor dungeon with no Pokémon that were able to be recruited, but rare items were in it. The prize of the dungeon was a Max Revive. During the floors 60-85, the darkness was pitch black, meaning that Pokémon and items were unable to be seen. Also, during that time, Darkrai was released in town as an illusion for a couple of days. +Pokémon: *Phantom Forest: **Zorua **Ekans **Skorupi *Abandoned Basement: **Cubone **Gastly **Duskull **Stunky **Porygon **Eevee *Abandoned Mansion/Attic: **Litwick **Smeargle **Meowth **Shuppet **Cleffa **Eevee **Murkrow **Mime Jr. +Items: *Dusk Stone *Reaper Cloth *X-Ray Specs *Y-Ray Specs *Mystery Hats *Skitty Hat *Pika Hat *Turtwig Mask *Piplup Mask *Chimchar Mask *TM Snarl *TM Shadow Ball *TM Shadow Claw *TM Sludge Bomb *TM Dream Eater *TM Embargo *No-Stick Cap *Rare Bone *Leftovers *Poison Dust *Dark Dust *Shady Dust *Old Gateau *Spirit Band *Toxic Orb *Revival Herb *Max Revive *Revive *Two-Edge Orb *Cleanse Orb *Luminous Orb *Slip Cap *TM Hone Claws Christmas Event 12/28/11 - 1/11/12 Floors: 50 - No boss Info: This dungeon had three parts to it. The first part had easy Pokémon while the second part had harder Pokémon. The third part had the hardest Pokémon in it. During the third part of the dungeon, when you got to floors 45+, there was a chance of fighting Vanilluxe that had a 100% chance of dropping a Castelia Cone. When you met the Vanilluxe, his catchphrase was "I scream! You scream! We all scream for Ice Cream!" +Pokémon: *Beldum *Treecko *Wailmer *Delibird *Carnivine *Stantler *Octillery *Vanillite *Vanillish *Absol *Cubchoo +Items: *Castelia Cone *Defend Globe *TM Frost Breath *Beauty Scarf 2012 April Fools Event Info: For this event, for that day only, everyone's sprite was itemized. Pokémon: N/A Items: N/A Easter Event 4/1/12 - 4/15/12 Floors: 50 - No boss Info: This dungeon had no recruitable Pokémon. However, this event had eggs in it. The higher floors (41F+) enabled you to randomly get you or your partner's base evolution through an egg. In a way, this dungeon had the most Pokémon available because of that factor. +Pokémon (All unrecruitable): *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Pichu *Pikachu *Raichu *Torchic *Combusken *Togepi *Togetic *Happiny *Chansey *Starly *Shroomish *Lopunny +Items: *Mystery Eggs **Pichu **Happiny **Bulbasuar **Starly **Zigzagoon **Eevee **Torchic **Riolu **Ralts **Munchlax **Vulpix **Togepi **Growlithe **Sewaddle **Cottonee **Scyther **Spinda *Partner eggs Only event items are listed, but there are several other items (Poké, Apples, Berries, and other common items). This is the same for Pokémon in these events. 2013 April Fools Event 2014 In 2014 Holiday Cave was discontinued. Staff announced that the final HC would occur and after that, there would be no more. The reason for this announcement was that staff wanted to refocus their time into making more permanent dungeons, as the time spent to make an HC event was deemed too long for the short amount of time that they would exist. Despite this announcement, HC still had some appearances between the time that it was discontinued and the time that it was reestablished, these appearances were few and far between and were only for extra special occasions. Fortunately for players, HC was later reestablished as a PMU event. 2015 PMU Birthday Event Halloween Event 2019 Easter Event 4/24/19 - 5/8/19 Floors: 60 - No boss Info: While the dungeon had no recruitable Pokemon, eggs spawned in high numbers throughout the dungeon, changing it's possible hatches every 10 floors. There was a rest stop after Floor 20 and 40, where the player can fully heal, sell unneeded items to the Easter Bunny merchant, who doesn't sell anything, and hatch eggs with a 3x boost. On Floors 25, 35, 45, and 55, the player will be thrown into a floor full of Kecleon, who accuse the player as an egg thief and attack. Defeating them would drop one Easter Treat (this HC's currency) or in the case of the purple Kecleon, which only one spawns on each floor, 25 Easter Treats or a Power Glove as a rare drop. The end room would contain some Easter Treats, 4 Easter Chests, and an egg that contains the base evolution of the Pokémon you entered the room with. If players entered in a party, the number off eggs that spawn will be the number of players in the party. The partner egg at the end could have a chance at being a dud, or not hatching a partner Pokemon. This dungeon also introduced Pikipek, its evolutions, Rockruff, and the Oval Charm item. The dungeon also had a Secret Room, where if you were lucky to find it and some Honey, you could obtain some Easter Treats. If the player found Honey beforehand, they could summon Shaymin and have a chance at getting its Heart Slate. +Pokémon (All unrecruitable): *Togepi *Munchlax *Chikorita *Bunnelby *Sewaddle *Ducklett *Pichu *Torchic *Exeggute *Lillipup *Happiny *Togetic *Bayleef *Diggerby *Swadloon *Swanna *Pikachu *Exeggutor *Herdier *Chansey *Combusken *Meganium *Snorlax *Leavanny *Raichu *Blaziken *Stoutland *Blissey *Togekiss *Kecleon (both variants) +Items: *Mystery Eggs **Buneary **Exeggcute **Shroomish **Chatot **Seedot **Combee **Sewaddle **Houndour **Ducklett **Eevee **Lillipup **Togepi **Magby **Natu **Torchic **Pichu **Ralts **Munchlax **Pinsir **Scyther **Popplio **Pikipek **Lickitung **Porygon **Rowlet **Minccino **Poochyena **Tangela **Bunnelby **Venipede **Pidove **Woobat **Growlithe **Ledyba **Deerling **Solosis **Skiddo **Pancham **Gothita **Chikorita **Salandit **Stufful **Swirlix **Spritzee **Litten **Grubbin **Panpour **Vullaby **Petilli **Cottonee **Patrat **Happiny **Litleo **Burmy **Spinarak **Aipom **Dunsparce **Rufflet **Munna **Mienfoo **Absol **Riolu **Kangaskhan **Turtwig **Noibat **Pansage **Tyrogue **Bounsweet **Pansear **Rockruff **Ekans **Spheal **Aron **Joltik **Kecleon **Partner eggs *Oval Charm Videos Listed are various Holiday Cave videos. Trivia *Seedot erroneously had a Nidoran portrait in 2010's Thanksgiving Holiday Cave. *Even though 2011's summer was released on 7/5, summer for 2011 started on 6/21. *Easter 2012 had a bug where if you entered the floor with an escort Pokémon, there was a chance you could get the base evolution of the Pokémon the escort was. That caused the mission board to be deactivated for most of the dungeon. Category:Set Level Dungeons Category:PMU 6 Category:Events Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 6 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU History